


Winter's End

by Melanie_Mikaelson



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: 1x14, Multi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Mikaelson/pseuds/Melanie_Mikaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the events of episode 1x14 took a heartbreaking turn for the Green family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's End

After the others left to get more help, Johnston was here trying to keep his eldest son awake which was proving to be difficult, “Come on Jake keep your eyes open!” he told his son whose eyes were drifting, “Dad…I can see her” Jake whispered quietly, Johnston looked down at his son whose lips were blue and his face as nearly as white as the snow falling traitorously from the sky. 

“See who?” Johnston looked down at his son who was normally so strong but was now extremely fragile, Jake slowly looked over to his dad “the girl” he said quietly.   
“What girl…Jake Son I think you’re hallucinating, just try to stay awake for me alright” Johnston shook his son and pulled the blankets tighter around him. “When I was in Iraq, there was a girl. She couldn’t have been more than ten or twelve…” Jake choked out tears threatening to fall, Johnston shushed his son and held him closer to his chest, “don’t talk now son, just save your energy and we’ll talk when we get home”.

Jake frowned “I killed her dad” Jake whispered as tear slipped down his face, Johnston screwed his eyes shut for a second before looking back at Jake trying not to let his tears fall, “I killed a little girl…I’m so sorry for everything” Jake cried softly. 

Johnson brought his gloved hand up and brushed Jakes ice cold cheek softly, Jake flinched a few times before falling still unbeknown to Johnston who got distracted by the sound of a car coming around the bend, he pulled out his gun and kept it trained on the car until he saw the lights flash a few times, he sighed in relief and stood up holstering his gun.

Johnston waved a hand and yelled out hurry up as his wife and youngest got out of the cars and started to run over, “Jake” Gail said as she got out of her car in relief which soon turned to terror when she got closer to her son who was pale and unmoving body “Jake!” she said again as she crouched down by her son. 

“Jake please, open your eyes! Jake c’mon Jake, open your eyes for me please” Gail cried out, when Jake made no movement, “Jake!” she shouted as Eric and Johnston crouched down beside her and Jake, Johnston shook his son “Jakey please, c’mon son just wake up!” he shouted but to no avail.

Eric sat frozen as his parents and fellow townsmen tried to wake Jake up, but he knew that Jake wouldn’t be waking up again, tears started to stream down his face, he didn’t take notice of the other men who lifted the car off his brother’s leg, he just kept staring at his brother pale and lifeless face.

Johnston felt his sons neck for a pulse and his heart stopped when he couldn’t find one, “No, no, no, no! Please wake up! We only just got you back Jake c’mon son please!” Johnston shouted shaking Jake’s body begging and pleading before he collapsed on his sons still chest, Gail was screaming and crying as she was pulled away from her son’s body and taken back to the car.

Stanley chokes on his sobs as he looks down at his best friend who he had only held in his arms keeping him warm and alive about twenty minutes earlier. 

Eric slowly got the courage to move over to his father and brother gently taking a blanket in his shaky hands and covering his brothers body with it, he sobbed as he looked at his now broken family, there was no way they would be able to get passed this, not after just getting Jake back after five years to then lose him like this, there was no way Jericho will be able to hold together like they had since the bombs, Jake was what held them together what gave them hope that they will be able to get passed the bombings and now that spark of hope Jake lit in people’s hearts went out the moment Jakes heart stopped beating.


End file.
